Did I Hear Correctly?
by Yaoiholic28
Summary: It starts with music. Is he plotting something? Of course! The question is: Just what? Something sinister indeed. ZADR! MPREG! Possible OC!
1. Kiss Me

**A/N: So this is my first ZADR story, please treat it kindly. Review? It would make me happy. I'm not the greatest writer, but I give it my all... I know I'm not the most constant with it either, but I haven't forgotten about this story. Hence my recent update and cleaning and touching up on all of it. Bleh. So, here's chapter 1, Kiss Me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

He was walking home from school with his sister on Monday. They took the same route as they always did. Down the street, stop at the corner. Cross the street and take the alleyway. Then it was just up the street, across the road and they were home. But he never went straight home. He always headed towards that ominous green abode in the middle of the culdesac.

For the past few weeks, he'd been hearing weird music coming from the house. Everything was something different, a different song, a new tun, another hidden meaning. He wondered greatly what the foreign creature could be doing. But the curtains were always drawn; the door was always locked. But what he found strange, was that when he set foot in the perimeter, the gnomes would blush and turn away, like they knew something.

Stepping closer, he could hear the music coming from the living room. Maybe from the T.V. Or maybe the computer was playing it. But the songs, were what interested him most. What meaning they revealed to him was what he listened for. Today, it was something sweet and a little upbeat.

"_Kiss me,  
out of the bearded barley.  
Nightly,  
beside the green green grass.  
Swing, swing,  
swing the spinning step,  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress!_

_Oh, kiss me!  
beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon sparkling  
So kiss me  
_

_Kiss me  
down by the broken tree house  
Swing me  
upon its hanging tire  
Bring bring  
bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
out on the moonlit floor  
__Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon sparkling  
So kiss me.  
_

_Kiss me!  
beneath the milky twilight,  
Lead me,  
out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance.  
Silver moon sparkling,  
So kiss me,_

_So kiss me,_

_So kiss me,_

_So kiss me."

* * *

  
_

Dib's eyes widened, blushing at the meaning he thought he'd discovered behind the song. Zim...wanted him to kiss him? He had to admit, the song was pretty. It confused him to no end why Zim would....his enemy would want him to.... 'Could it mean....? NO. NO way.' he thought and ran quickly back to his house.

**-Next Day-**

He waited as everyone was running around, screaming and goofing off. He hadn't been in school today either. Never had he thought it would affect his life so much. The bell rang, signaling the students to get their butts to class. He hurried, not wanting to evoke the wrath of the Hell beast.

After the final bell rang, he ran to the front steps like always, to wait for his sister. While he waited, his eyes traveled to the green abode...on the other side of town...

* * *

I know it's crappy looking...but it gets better! I promise! Don't give up on me yet! The song, by the way, is **Kiss Me by the Cranberries.** Thank you for your time.


	2. Don't Stop the Music

**A/N: Here we go again! -smile- Chapter two, Don't Stop the Music.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

**-Midnight-**

Dib awoke to the sound of faint blasting. It was faint but he could still hear it in the dead quiet. Rubbing his eyes open, he sat up in the bed and reached for his glasses. He couldn't sleep with that racket. He decided to go downstairs and eat something, to relax him, maybe make him at least a little sleepy.

The bagel popped out of the toaster and Dib spread the apple butter on it, still drowning out the harsh bass of the music in the distance. He could hear some of the lyrics. He knew the song. Most of the girls listened to it in school.

_ " Please don't stop the music! Please don't stop the music! Please don't stop the music! Please don't stop the music!" _

Dib found his foot tapping along with the beat. He took a bite of his bagel as the verse started.

_" __It's gettin' late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin' like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't!"_

Dib had finished his late night song and was now swaying around the kitchen, dancing along with the beat, bobbing his head along with the bass. He had to get closer. He pulled on his boots and his jacket and headed toward the music.

When Dib arrived before the luminous structure, the song had reached the chorus. Dib sat outside the fence and listened.

**-Inside Zim's home-**_  
_

Gir looked out the window to see the human's hair swaying back and forth at the top of the fence, just visible by the porch light. He smiled, knowing his master would be pleased.

" Master! Dib's outside!" the robot screeched, happily jumping up and down. Zim peered out the window and saw the hair. He smirked evilly to himself. Yes. The human, the Dib...would soon be his.

* * *

Sorry it's so lame and short. I really should make this long, but I'm lazy. Bleh. Sorry, please review. They make me stronger, like Popeye and his spinach!!


	3. Crash&Burn

A/N: Chapter three! YEAH! Sorry it's off to such a slow and poor start! Please regard me kindly as I struggle. -bows-

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

Dib had gotten back late. Walking home in the cold was not good for him immune system. His mind was racing and he couldn't sleep. What could Zim be trying to tell him? That.... No! Impossible. The alien beast would never want anything to do with a human. No less, a psychotic one. When he finally did get to sleep, it didn't last long, for his little sister, Gaz, came pounding on the door.

"DIB! WAKE UP! GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" he heard her menacing growl and her stomping down the stairs. Apparently, their father had sent her up to wake him. As usual, dad never really cared. Nor did she. Neither of his only relatives cared about him. Big deal.

Crawling out of bed, he stretched, watching as the numbers on his digital clock changed. The sun had risen and was shining through his window. He loved how bright and happy things looked in the morning. Soon he was ready for school. The boy didn't really care about his hair,(which basically stayed in place all the time) brushed his teeth, he was too young to worry about acne yet. School bag and everything was ready by his door. He grabbed it as he swung himself out the door.

Gaz was gone by the time he got down to the kitchen. He popped in a pop tart and waited as the high powered, "scientifically" altered toaster popped it back out and ran out the door with it.

His trip to school was uneventful to say the least. He had managed to avoid all the bullies, knowing where they were. After being beat up half your life, you learn where to walk, when to breath, and when to move. Dib had mastered this years before.

He saw the kids playing on the steps of the school. Girls listening to gossip, or ipods, mp3's...boys knocking each other around. Teachers scolding or just supervising.  
Then he saw...him. Zim. The green alien was sitting under a tree, close to the school, almost in a corner, isolated from the other earthling children. He was fiddling with some alien device. Dib caught some Irken that he didn't understand. Then he looked up at him, pulling Dib out of his trance. Zim glared and Dib rolled his eyes, as usual, Zim hated him. As he started to walk away, he couldn't help but look out of the corner of his eye at the alien._ 'Maybe I don't hate him as much as I think....'_

The school day went by at lightning speed, surprising Dib. The final bell rang and the other students leaped from their seats, rushing around him like crazed rats, trying to find an exit. Sighing, he put away his books in his bag and stood up. He looked over to find the alien already gone. Gaz hadn't waited for him, nothing shocking. He walked home at slower pace than usual. He could hear a faint bass in the distance, probably some car with it's stereo blasting. He waited and several cars passed him, but none with blasting stereos and he still heard it. As he rounded the corner onto his street, he looked up to the green home. The music! Again! Dib thought to himself, deciding not to go listen. It made him feel weak. He set his thoughts on watching his beloved reruns of Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mysteries.

The shows ran until five thirty, at which time Dib usually ate dinner and checked his e-mail, finished homework, etc. But....the music, still played. The same song if Dib was not mistaken. It's like Zim wanted him to come to the house.... "Couldn't be; absolutely ridiculous!" Dib shouted at his brain, hitting himself in the head. But, in the end, his brain and curiosity drove him to go listen.

_"When you feel all alone_  
_ And the world has turned its back on you_  
_ Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_  
_ I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_  
_ It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_  
_ When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_.

_ Let me be the one you call_  
_ If you jump I'll break your fall_  
_ Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_  
_ If you need to fall apart_  
_ I can mend a broken heart_  
_ If you need to crash then crash and burn_  
_ You're not alone_.

_ When you feel all alone_  
_ And a loyal friend is hard to find_  
_ You're caught in a one way street_  
_ With the monsters in your head_  
_ When hopes and dreams are far away and_  
_ You feel like you can't face the day_.

_ Let me be the one you call_  
_ If you jump I'll break your fall_  
_ Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_  
_ If you need to fall apart_  
_ I can mend a broken heart_  
_ If you need to crash then crash and burn_  
_ You're not alone_.

_ And there has always been heartache and pain_  
_ And when it's over you'll breathe again_  
_ You'll breath again_.

_ When you feel all alone_  
_ And the world has turned its back on you_  
_ Give me a moment please_  
_ To tame your wild wild heart_.

_ Let me be the one you call_  
_ If you jump I'll break your fall_  
_ Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_  
_ If you need to fall apart_  
_ I can mend a broken heart_  
_ If you need to crash then crash and burn_  
_ You're not alone."_

The lyrics spoke to him. Zim was speaking to him through song.

* * *

Sorry this is so lame. I'm really sorry. I'm trying, I really am!!! Please review!! **Song: Crash& Burn by Savage Gardens.**


	4. Jupiter

A/N: I'm so excited, that I've gotten this far and that I've had the time to redo these chapters, and I am so grateful to everyone who has reviewed and everyone who is supporting me as I struggle. I thank you all. -bows respectfully- So, without much ado, chapter four, Jupiter.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

It had been a couple weeks since Dib had heard any music coming form the green thing's house. He was slowly beginning to realize that he needed the music. He needed to be comforted. Hell, he needed Zim. After giving up the fight for Earth's freedom, seeing as how he would never get anywhere, and seeing as how the human race wanted to be destroyed, he decided to just give up, and not waste his time anymore. Zim hated this planet and everything on it. And it was to be destroyed.

Dib was beginning to feel weird emotions. Emotions he wasn't used to. But, being as stubborn as he is, he refused to believe anything his sane mind told him.

"DIB! WAKE UP! NOW OR I'LL GET SECURITY TO WAKE YOU!" Gaz screeched at his door. It was seven forty-five and at the word 'security', Dib was wide awake and out of bed. Security, meant dolls. Gaz had altered them into horrible zombie toys that would obey her every order at the sound of her voice. Did had been attacked by them many times before, and each time they had new weapons. New gadgets of destruction. They were horrible, evil little monster's play things. Which is exactly what his sister is; a monster.

Dib finished getting ready and was in the kitchen, buttering some toast. Gaz stood by the door, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Why are you waiting for me? You never wait for me." he asked, bread crumbs flying from his mouth at her. She scowled with more force and wiped the crumbs off her face. Growling, she turned and opened the door.

"Let's go." was all she said and she started out. Dib followed, not wanting to be left behind.

As they walked to school, Dib stayed silent. His sister was never in a good mood, but today seemed like a worse day than ever. Looking back, he was the green. It was silent. Dead. 'Zim must have already left..' Dib thought, and turned back around, just in time to avoid hitting a fire hydrant.

At school, Dib looked around but saw no green alien. Usually he saw him sitting under the tree or leaning against the building, usually fiddling with some odd alien device that nobody seemed to notice or care about. Sighing, he went to class early, seeing no reason to search if he wasn't going to be there.

In class, he saw him sitting there, scowling at his desk. Dib questioned silently, but walked on to his seat. Miss Bitters growled, signaling attention. After a while, Dib's mind began to wander, as it always did. This school had no educational value at all. It was brain rotting and brain washing. Dib glanced over at Zim, who was again, fiddling with the same device. It beeped, but no one payed any attention. Dib was so curious as to what it was. Zim felt Dib's eyes on him and he smirked.

The human sat there, pretending not to be interested, but Zim knew better. On the outside, Zim was an idiot. Well, ACTED like one. But deeper, he was really quite intelligent. He had a plan. A plan including the human.

Both were ripped from their reverie when the bell rang for lunch. Zim rolled his eyes and followed the swarm out the door. Dib tried to follow him closely but it was of no use. Too many air heads.

In the cafeteria, Dib sat next to his sister, where he always sat. He ignored Zim as much as he could, but his eyes always wandered towards his table. Only his sister Gaz, who sat next to him everyday took notice. "What's your problem?" She responded mechanically, as if programmed. Dib shook his head and she growled, getting frustrated. "You keep staring at Zim and then looking away. Freak." Dib mumbled something about still plotting against him. Gaz rolled her eyes and finished her lunch before pulling out her Game Slave 2. "Dib, you told me that last week when I asked you. Didn't you give up on trying to win against him? Like, a long time ago?" She fingered the buttons on her game console expertly while she spoke. "Just when I think my insane brother couldn't get anymore insane...,"

"It's nothing, Gaz. I'm fine." He cut her off.

"Weirdo." Was all she had to say in response.

Soon, Dib couldn't take it anymore and left the table, not bothering with his tray. He walked out to the school steps, looking at the sky, seeing the dark clouds levitating above. He smiled slightly; he loved rain. It made him feel at peace; calm. "Dib-human? What are you doing?" came his voice from behind him. Dib turned at once, seeing a ever scowling Zim staring at him. What did he want?

"Zim!" He was surprised to see the Irken standing out here with him. Then the question registered and he shrugged. "Uhm...Nothing."

"Why do you sit out here as it pours liquid death out here?" Zim asked as he took a seat next to Dib. Dib shrugged and said he liked it. "Rain..," Zim shuddered at the memory, "Yes, it's quite...," Dib smiled as he recalled the same memory Zim was. "....annoying. It irritates my superior skin. For it is superior to such weak human skin!" Zim declared, hoping to bring some life back into Dib and pull him from that far away place he seemed to be drifting in.

"Yeah...." Dib nodded absentmindedly.

Zim raised a non-existent eyebrow in curiosity at the boy. The bell ran for recess and they were almost killed as the stampede of children came flying down the steps and out windows. When everyone was out and it was safe to step in front of the doorway, Zim sighed with relief. "Thought I was going to be killed..,"Zim sighed then looked at the human, "I'm going home. It's pointless staying here."

Dib watched him walk behind the school and heard the sound of the voot cruiser come in and pick him up. Dib sighed and decided to go back into the classroom to wait out recess. When the final bell rung, Dib's heart sped up. He knew that he would see his house on the way home, and maybe hear a new song. He wondered what song it would be..? Something new? Something he'd heard before?

Running past his classmates and his sister, he stumbled but kept running. Stopping at the stop sign, looking both ways, and then bolting across the street, he watched the green come into view. After a few more feet, he began to hear a soft beat.

Closer.... His feet brought him ever closer...

"Venus De Milo in her half-baked shell.  
Understood the nature of love very well.  
She said, 'A good love is delicious  
You can't get enough too soon.  
It makes you so crazy  
You want to swallow the moon.'  
Oh Oh Oh Oh !  
Jupiter.....

Oh, oh, be still my little heart  
Oh, oh, love is a flame neither timid nor tame  
Take these stars from my crown  
Let the years fall down  
Lay me out in firelight  
Let my skin feel the night  
Fasten me to your side  
Say it will be soon  
You make me so crazy, baby  
Could swallow the moon!

My hands are two travelers  
they've crossed oceans and lands  
Yet they are too small on the continent of your skin  
Wandering, wandering, I could spend my life  
Traveling the length of your body each night!

Oh, oh Jupiter!  
Oh, oh be still my little heart  
Oh, oh love is a flame neither timid nor tame!

Take these stars from my crown  
Let the years fall down  
Lay me out in firelight  
Let my skin feel the night  
Fasten me to your side  
And say it will be soon  
You make me so crazy, baby  
Could swallow the moon.

Swallow the moon

Swallow the moon

Swallow the moon...."

Dib liked this song more than the others so far. It made him feel calm. He slowed as he approached the house.

Zim peaked out of the second story window at the human below, listening to his music. He loved the way he was drawn to it. It made Zim feel powerful. "Once I have him within my grasps...is when the plan can take its course." Zim smiled fiendishly.

"But master! Why do you have to do that to the CUTE LITTLE DIB!"

"SILENCE! My plan will reveal itself with time." Zim started lowly, a dark chuckle making its way up from him throat. Gir squealed with ignorant delight and went back to playing with his rubber piggy. Yes. Dib would belong to Zim. That was the promise, after all.

* * *

So I know they're all very out of character, and I kind of like them that way. I love Zim with all my heart, but this is my fangirly projection of my wishes of him. Whatever. I don't own anything, so I can play and mold him in my own mind, can't I? No one can tell me otherwise. Ha!  
Thanks and please review even though I am pitiful. Haha! Love, YH28. **Song: Swallow the Moon or Jupiter by Jewel. **


	5. Great Escape

A/N: Chapter five, everyone! -Is excited- So, I hope I'm doing okay so far. And I'd like to thank Jacob for being my beta, even if he doesn't know he is one. -smiles- He's awesomesauce. I'd like to thank all my reviewers and supporters as well as the song artists for producing such awesome songs I can paste the lyrics to in my story! Yay! Let's get on with it, then, shall we!??!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

The next day at school, Dib found Zim sitting on the grass beside the school building. It still puzzled him, but he liked the way he looked, sitting there, with his usual scowl on his face and fidgeting with some alien toy or some of the grass, analyzing it. Not wanting to bother the alien and cause an uproar, he quickly passed by him, not catching the side glance the Irken gave him.

Dib reached his locker and sighed, exhaling the breath he had held since ascending the steps outside. His thoughts began to wander back to the green Irken, and why he had such a fascination with him. Trying to reason with himself, Dib came up with many possibilities, some of which, weren't too popular in his mind. The most reasonable, by Dib's standards, was that he still wanted to prove to everyone that Zim was an alien and get recognition from his peers, the world, and most of all, his family.

Dib had never shown it, but it really made him sad and heartbroken when his father made a mockery of his science, and when Gaz beat him up for being such a 'freak' in her words. The children in school were just ignorant, but Dib wanted their approval all the same. It baffled him as well.

"Freak!" Torque snickered and pushed him into the garbage can. The kids turned their heads and laughed as Dib pulled himself out of the garbage and spit out days old food and used napkins and straws. 'Jerks...' Dib thought as he swiped his hands through his hair, making sure he had gotten rid of all the filth. Dib didn't swear because he felt it was a waste of breathe, to just spout words that hardly made sense.

Feeling those hating eyes on the back of his head made him growl mentally and clench his fists. Dib turned and walked out of the cafeteria, enjoying the fading sounds of laughter, to have silence envelope him. Sighing out loud, he sat in the hall, closing his eyes and letting his mind drift.

Coming back to reality with a snap, he looked around, realizing that it was already dark out and he was alone in the school. Standing up, he ran to his locker, quickly unlocking it and getting his books. In his hurry, he failed to miss the note taped to the front of it. 'Dib, meet me at my house tonight.'

His shadow followed him as he ran along the streets, sharply turning the corner and seeing his house come into view. The lights were all off, which was strange for Gaz, because usually when he stayed out late, trying to expose Zim, she usually left at least the outside light on.

Turning the knob, he found it locked, and muttered to himself. Running his hands along the side of the step, he found the loose chip and flicked it out, grasping the cold metal in his hand. As he walked into the house, his ears rang at the silence. Not a living soul was in his house. At least, that's what he thought. "Gaz? Dad?" he called out tentatively, waiting for the usual, _'In here, son,'_ or, _'Shut up, you loser!'_ but nothing came. Not even a creak or the sound of a shutting door. He was alone. Trudging up the stairs, he came to his sister's room when he round the corner. Feeling daring, he opened the door and peeked inside. Seeing security's glowing eyes, he shuddered and looked at the bed. Seeing it flawless of any wrinkle or any sign of use at all, he sighed mentally, hanging his head and closing the door. Slowly and depressingly making his way to his room, he caught a glimpse of yellow on his door. Snatching the small piece of paper up, he read, _'Dib, don't even think about going in my room. If you do, you will pay. I went out with a friend tonight and I'm staying the night. Don't set foot in my room! -Gaz.'  
_  
Gaz had a friend? 'Jeez, poor soul,' he thought.

At least she left a note. He crumpled it up and dropped it in the trash as he walked into his room, flicking on the light. The darkness vanished and he threw his bag on his bed and turned his computer on. He checked his email, and IMs, and even his .gov account. As always, no one even left a, 'hey dork, I hate you,' for him. Nothing was ever fun in his life. The only thing that really kept him going was the fact that he wasn't stupid enough to commit suicide, and him; Zim.

Always, always, ALWAYS on his mind! It drove him to the brink of true insanity! Why; why did he always catch himself looking for Zim through the classroom window during recess? Why did he sneak glances at him during lunch when Gaz wasn't paying attention? Why did he write his name all over his books?! He paused, looking over to his bag. In a frenzy he pulled out his text books, seeing those three letters scattered along the spine and covers.

"Why me...?" he groaned, throwing his books down on the bed and turned, heading out for a walk. He didn't know where he wanted to go or where he was going to go. He needed to clear his thoughts and sort things out.

Stopping abruptly, he thought to himself, _'Okay...feet, just lead me now, show me where I need to go.'_ and as if they actually were listening, he was beginning to move forward. Letting his feet lead the way, he soon found himself in front of Zim's house. _'No....No....,'_ he mentally hit himself for being here, and for listening to his feet. Hearing the music that he was oblivious to until now, he sat down beside a gnome, closed his eyes and listened.

"Paper bags and plastic hearts.  
All are belongings in shopping carts.  
It's goodbye.  
But we got one more night.  
Let's get drunk and ride around.  
And make peace with an empty town.  
We can make it right.

Throw it away.  
Forget yesterday.  
We'll make the great escape.  
We won't hear a word they say.  
They don't know us anyway.  
Watch it burn.  
Let it die.  
Cause we are finally free tonight.

Tonight will change our lives.  
It's so good to be by your side.  
But we'll cry.  
We won't give up the fight.  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs.  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young.  
And we'll feel so alive."

Dib found this song to be quite soothing, ceasing his troubled thoughts and mind. He let images of the Irken flow in and smiled in content. He was so entranced. So, intoxicated. He wondered how Zim always knew how to play such soothing songs. He vaguely remembered his question, why does he play the music? It always seemed to be just for him. It made him feel wanted, needed, and even, dare he think it, loved.

Immersed in his thoughts, he didn't hear the door open or the robo-parents. Zim pushed between them, seeing Dib, and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. Deciding not to disturb him at the moment, he watched the human sway in time to the rhythm. He soon found himself letting his eyes wander about the humans body and a beautiful image came to mind. Quickly pushing it away, he put on his usual scowl and cleared his throats, not quite alerting the human of his presence.

"Ah! So you DID receive my note," Zim declared rather loudly, gaining the startled human's attention. Dib stood, ready to bolt, but Zim held a hand up to stop him. "I'm not angry with you, Dib-human. Come in. I have something I need to discuss with you," he said, motioning with his hand for Dib to come forward. Dib's mind crashed.

'_What in the HELL?!' _his mind screamed at him. What was going on? Zim, letting him into his house?! It was almost like a dream. This would be the first time Dib entered Zim's home without murderous intent. _'What could this be?'_

"Did you not hear Zim speak? Come in," Zim said to him, a slight tinge of anger in his voice.

"Z-Zim...What, what in the world? Who are you and what have you done with the **real** Zim?" Dib's voice quivered and Zim shot him a look.

"You claim I am impersonating myself? Stupid Earth creature," Zim chuckled to himself. "Must I drag you?" A sort of smile passed over Zim's lips but was gone before Dib could process it. Feeling a gloved hand wrap around his wrist, he swallowed harshly. Zim began pulling him inside, but Dib stopped him short. Zim turned his head, his non disguised eyes scanning him. "Something wrong?"

"What are you doing?"

"Inviting you into my home. It's human custom, is it not? Zim wishes to speak with you. I will not harm you, I promise. And Gir is out at the moment. Do you feel safe and assured now?"

"Y-yeah. Zim? You're scaring me....," Dib openly admitted. He always sort of had, just not an emotion deep enough to merit any mention, even to himself.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to sit out here? We can talk out here."

"Zim, just what do you hope to-"

"Just come on! Humans....," he mumbled the last part and Dib was dragged behind him into the house.

Finding himself seated on the couch in Zim's living room, he looked at the now relaxed Irken. He was inhaling smoothly. Counting four deep breaths, he watched him intently as his eyes opened again and Zim allowed a small smile once again. Dib swallowed. "All right, before I begin, I want to show you something. Would you mind closing your eyes for a minute?"

"What are you going to do?" he asked with an angry, yet frightened tone.

"No harm will come to you. Dib" Zim said irritatedly to the human on his couch, adding in the human's name just for a bit of spit. Humans were so paranoid. It was a flaw Zim hoped he would be able to accept and hopefully come to love.

"Okay...," Dib sighed and closed his eyes.

Smiling in victory, Zim began to walk closer to the human, leaning in closer to him. He waited a minute, smelling his sweet scent. Three, two, one... Dib opened his eyes as the thought came to him. "Hey, wait a minute, Zim, you called me-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a pair of warm lips met his, in a sweet clash and Dib lost himself. Losing himself in the greatest escape from his reality, and into the Irken's.

* * *

Forgive me!! This chapter was a fail, I know it. Please give me constructive criticism! Thank you! **Song: Great Escape by Boys Like Girls.**


	6. Your Guardian Angel

A/N: So I chose the song I did for this one because this chapter is where I want Dib to start to realize that Zim loves him, for many reasons and has a deeper meaning behind everything he's doing and has and will be doing for a while. If that made sense. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

Dib's eyes widened in shock as the revelation came to him. He was being kissed, and not kissed by just anyone, he was being kissed by his ex-enemy, and the object of all his confusion. It made his head spin and swim, twirl and curl, searching for a rationalization for such an act. Dib had always thought Zim would never even come more than two feet away from him, not to mention kiss him!! But what shocked him even more, he hadn't pulled away. Could he really love him? Zim sensed Dib's apprehension and fear and pulled away, not wanting to frighten him.

"I'm sorry, Dib," he started, his head hung low, "I wanted to, at least express to you, that, I really like you. I always have. I understand it's," he paused for thought, "not an emotion you're used to. Nor is it a comforting sensation. I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to put up this charade. I want you to be happy. Because I love you," Zim finished, holding his breath as he waited for Dib's response. The human was still frozen, eyes unblinking.

_'He loves me?! Oh, good lord...Zim....,'_ Dib, in his thinking, didn't notice the Irken move to sit next to him on the couch. Stinging in his head, Dib felt the stinging on his cheeks as he let the liquid pour from his eyes. Zim, not used to human tears, became frantic.

"Dib? Are you okay? Did Zim do something wrong?" It hurt Zim to see his love cry, though he did not know that that was what he was doing. Dib's hands came up to his eyes and rubbed at them, trying to make the tears stop. When they didn't, he succumbed to the urge and broke down.

"Zim...It's..hard for me..," Dib sobbed, his hands covering his eyes in his slumped over position. Zim was at a loss of what to do. The logical thing for him was to make him stop. In anyway he possibly could. "I've been so confused. I don't know what to think."

"Think of what? Dib, tell Zim what's been bothering you..," he couldn't help the pleading tone in his voice. His antennas drooped to his head, and his eyes grew softer. This emotion; it was strange. He made a mental note to ask computer later.

Dib wiped at his eyes again, trying to calm himself down, not liking that he was opening himself to the Irken so easily. "I've been thinking and I think I like you too." He paused to breathe. "My mind has been so scattered and a part of me, doesn't want to believe it's true. That I could be," he paused to hold back a sob and wipe away more tears. "that I could be a homosexual, and that you might feel this way towards me." Dib concentrated on taking deep breaths and soon was able to speak without the quiver in his voice. "Right now, my mind is just jumbled, and it's hard for me to think clearly."

"Is that what love does to you humans?"

"Sometimes. Love is a very peculiar. Sometimes it's this wonderful, soft, numbing feeling. It warms our entire bodies, and makes us smile a lot. Sometimes it hurts, and makes us feel unimaginable pain and suffering; makes us feel like our heart is breaking, or we can't breathe. It confuses humans more than anything else. It's one of our many puzzles in life. Mysterious; and ancient. Love has been the demise of many in our history, and has been the creator of many great things we come to know today. Some say love is a cruel and evil thing, while others embrace and protect it, try to make more of it. It all depends on the person, and how they view the concept, and how they project their love. It's...complicated." Dib concluded, a small smile on his face. Zim blinked; that was some speech. Love really sounded like something to be feared to a human.

"And what do you think of 'love', Dib?" Zim inquired.

Dib froze in his thought process. No one, had ever uttered those words to him. No one had ever cared enough to ask his opinion before. Not a single one of his kind had ever given a pig's sneeze about him or his theories. Dib blushed, and this simple question had further endeared Zim to Dib. "Love is something neither timid nor tame. You can't control it; it controls you. Love drives people to do things; wonderful, and horrible things. To think things and to feel different emotions. I'm not sure of anything about love, Zim. I'm always questioning, and always careful about my research. But I've never cared for love before. It never mattered. But now that I am faced with it, this mystery, I want to know more, discover more....," His blush intensified and he cleared his throat. "You know, when I think about you, my feet; they always bring me to you."

Zim smiled at Dib's words and felt the urge to kiss him again. "I'm glad you feel that way. I want to know more about this emotion and more...about you. More about everything about you Dib. Not just as a human, but, just as you; as Dib." Zim smiled and looked him in the eyes. "You know, every night, when I play that music? I've been watching, and I've seen you, Dib. I know," Zim smirked his vicious smirk, sending chills up Dib's spine. He blushed and Zim laughed shortly. Zim got up and went over to the wall near the kitchen and pressed in a code, and came and sat back down next to Dib. Within seconds, the song started.

"_When I see your smile,  
Tears roll down my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm stronger, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

_I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_It's okay, _

_  
It's okay, _

_  
It's okay!"_

Dib's eyes widened and he looked over to Zim, who smiled at him slightly, truth glimmering in his eyes. Dib felt heat rush to his cheeks and knew he was blushing again. Zim smiled more and put an arm around Dib. Dib sighed and tried to smile through his shock and continued listening.

_Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one._

_I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay... here!_

_Whoa-oh! _

_  
Stay! _

_  
Whoa-oh!_

_Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning gray! (gray! gray! )_

_I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!_

_I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!" _

When the song reached it's end, Zim got up and turned it off with another series of beeps. Turning to the now very silent human, Zim took a deep breath before speaking ."Zim just wanted to let you know how much I feel about you," Zim said sincerely in improper grammar. He paused to make sure the human was still breathing. "You may go home if you want now. Or, you can stay the night. Whichever you prefer, Dib...," Zim heard Dib rise to his feet and sunk a bit. He was hoping he would stay.

"Thank you, Zim. For letting me know. I'll think about it, and let you know by Friday." Dib bit his lip in debate with himself. As one side won, Dib made his way over to him, stopping just in front of him, gazing into his cherry red eyes.

"Two days? I'll know in two days?" Zim inquired, his eyes flaring as he realized how close Dib was to him. Dib nodded with a smile. The first true smile he'd smiled at his enemy; ever.

"Night Zim..," Dib whispered and pecked him on the lips before turning on his heel and leaving the Irken stunned.

When Zim finally realized what happened, he shook his head, very dizzy. He sighed and smiled to himself. Things were going exactly as he wanted them to. Soon, very soon, Dib and Zim would be able to start a new, and everything would be wonderful.

* * *

So, how did I do? I hate my failure as a writer. I'm sorry. Please review, they make me feel better. Review if you want more!** Song: Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **


	7. Lay All Your Love On Me

A/N: So, here we go with seven! Hoorah! I am SO excited to have made it this far. With school and my laziness. Boo! So, thanks for sticking with me....whoever is still, here. -ahem!- So, seven! Here we go!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

His mind had been tossing and turning ever since that night and Friday was fast approaching. 12:02 a.m. In exactly seven hours and fifty-eight minutes, he'd have to tell Zim his answer. He didn't know. He knew he liked Zim, but never thought anything like this would come of it. It was a bit frightening, but Dib also knew Zim was the only one who could ever love him for who he was, and who would possibly actually care for him. Dib was at a loss. The scales were evenly balanced between yes and no. He had seven hours to finalize his decision.

'I hope I make a logical decision....'

The next morning at school, he sat on the steps, waiting. He knew he should be arriving soon. He normally was never late. The children clambered about behind him, jumping, yelling, shouting, every annoying activity human children were capable of at seven thirty in the morning. Ugh, he couldn't wait to be rid of this horrible place. And these horrid humans. Once Dib was his, he'd fly them away, and get the Tallests to uphold their deal.

Then, he and Dib, could live marvelously, happy ever after. Gag. Happily ever after made him feel like one of those fairy-tale, princess-humans made such a big fuss over. Halt; did his mind just think the thought 'MARVELOUSLY HAPPY EVER AFTER'?! Since WHEN did he start thinking like THAT?! Damn humans and their contagious emotions and feelings. Normally, after waiting about five minutes, Zim would have already gone inside, but he felt this was too important, and he needed an answer soon; it was driving him crazy!

Then around the corner he came. Zim heaved a sigh of relief and stood from the steps. Their eyes met and locked, and Zim sent him the message to meet him behind the school. That said, Zim ran. Dib bit his lip and followed after him, nobody taking any notice of them. "Please, tell me Dib. Your answer?" Zim held the boy's hands lightly, still a distance away to give the boy space and comfort. Dib sighed deeply and dropped his head, his eyes closed as if in thought. Zim tilted his head at his actions. Dib inhaled deeply and looked Zim right in the eyes suddenly, spooking the Irken.

"Zim, tell me honestly. Would you always be on my side? Forget evil and destroying the Earth?" he questioned in a serious tone. "I need to know, to make my final decision." he said softly, a bit embarrassed.

"You told Zim you would know by today, and yet you still don't know?! What is the matter with you, Dib-human?!" Zim shouted, now angry with the boy, dropping his hands and glaring. Dib drew back, backing away from the rage ridden alien.

"I know my answer, Zim! I just want to know that I have your support! Jeez!!" Dib shouted back, now hurt. Zim's outburst had surprised him and now his voice was shaky. Dib shot back a glare of his own and Zim huffed.

'What is he thinking?! Of course I do! What an idiotic question.' Zim thought while calming himself, his antennas relaxing against his skull under his disguise hair. "Dib, of course I do. Why would you need confirmation of a thing that has already been confirmed?"

"Because humans normally aren't very trusting of an alien, who hardly knows anything about their customs on love, saying that he loves them. And the fact that you were once, and still partially are, my enemy doesn't build trust either. Humans are usually very wise and very cautious when choosing someone to be with for the rest of their lives. Tell me Zim, why did you choose to come out now? What brought this about?" Dib waited for the alien to respond, but when he did not, Dib frowned. "Zim, tell me!" he tried once again. Zim averted his concealed ruby eyes from the human to the suddenly more interesting ant scurrying on the ground. There was a silence as Zim debated on whether or not to confess to Dib his plan. It wouldn't be, so bad. However it may interfere with their relationship. Zim decided, for the good of their relationship, that he'd hide it behind a lie.

"Well....It was just getting to me. I've loved you for such a long time, and I needed to tell you. I couldn't hide it anymore." he answered truthfully. Dib was truly the only being he trusted; at all. If he thought about it logically, all they had was each other. "You're really all I have Dib. I need you. And you need me."

"Heh....There's a slight truth to that. Zim, we-" he stopped short as the piercing shrill of the school bell rang behind them. Glaring at the bell, they ran to class, hoping Miss Bitters didn't eat them out.

"You two are LATE! What's your horrible excuse this time?" Miss Bitters shrieked as they walked into the classroom, huffing. She scowled at them, and both hung their heads in shame and apology. They looked at each other quickly before heading to their seats. Miss Bitters huffed and then proceeded to shout the class. Dib and Zim sat in their seats on opposite sides of the room, Dib avoiding Zim's looks by staring out the window.

Zim sighed to himself, as he realized what Dib was doing. _'Is he afraid? But afraid of what?! I've already proved to him that Zim is sincere. Why can't he accept it?! Stupid humans and their insecurities. Doesn't he realize this is his chance to make something of himself, he'll be recognized, appreciated, respected, loved. He can even have a chance to create his own army!! What human would not want THAT?!'_ Zim rambled in his head, not at all paying any attention to the lesson his demon of a teacher was teaching.

At the bell, they headed to lunch and then onto recess. At recess, Dib made sure to preoccupy himself with something before Zim got to him, asking for the answer to his question. By the end of the day, Dib had already avoided Zim more than enough times and Zim was getting tired of it. Meeting up with the human and his sister, Zim stopped him, glaring. "Dib, we need to talk." Zim forced his voice to be calm, even though he was angry as hell. Dib sighed and looked at Gaz.

"Go on without me. Get home safe." he said as she walked off, not giving an answer to his farewell. Zim waited until she was around the corner and out of earshot before taking Dib across the street and headed towards the park.

The park was just as dreary as one might think of it, being it in the center of this ghetto. Zim lead Dib over to the wooded area, slipping into it just far enough to seclude them in shadow and privacy. Dib had a look of boredom on his face, and an emotion unreadable to the alien's crimson orbs. In the overcast of the trees, Dib seemed to blend in. Hands in his pockets eyes half-lidded but still alert. The image sent a shock wave through Zim and made him draw a breath. It was a totally striking difference from the timid goth kid everyone saw in school. Now he looked like a vampire. Shaking away the nonsense, Zim grew furious again.

"Dib, tell me. Tell me your answer," he went straight to the point, not wanting to wait anymore. Dib had promised today and it would be today! Dib drew in a breath, calming his rolling stomach and closed his eyes.

"Zim, I told you. I need to know that you'd be there for me; always. No matter what happens; would you?"

"Humans and their stupid emotions..." he muttered, not liking that Dib had turned the question around and avoided the response once again. Nevertheless, he would answer full heartedly.  
"Yes, Dib. I would. Why can't you understand? Zim came to you because I love you. Love you, love you. Get it? I chose you." Zim let a wave of a smile appear and then willed it away.

That was all Dib needed to hear. He smiled and hugged the Irken tightly. Zim was shocked at the sudden contact but didn't reject it. Dib pulled back slightly and kissed Zim softly on the lips, igniting something deep within the Irken. He sprang to meet the human's lips fiercely now, not caring who or what saw. This new emotion, this drive; it was powerful.

Zim liked it.

He heard Dib gasp but he kissed back. Their bodies pressed to each other, feeling as though they'd been lit on fire. Dib didn't want to, but he needed air, or he'd pass out.  
"Why'd you stop?" Zim more than growled. It hadn't been meant that way, and it must have startled him for he was now backing away. "Sorry. I mean...What's wrong?" he questioned softly, waiting for his reply. Dib swallowed but took on a small smile.

"I...I just needed air. I was beginning to feel dizzy. You're intoxicating, Zim."

They smiled at each other and linked hands, fingers intertwining smoothly. They each held secrets in their eyes, and now, Zim had what he wanted. Now, to put it into action. But, that could wait, until later.

"Yours or mine?" Dib asked quietly.

"Ours." Zim answered and led him to his house. "I don't want you to ever feel alone. This will be your new home. Okay?" he kissed Dib smoothly, opening the door. Gir gasped and ran towards them.

"Masters!!! You're home!!!!" the metallic can cheered, tackling Zim. Zim tried to push it off, but failed. Gir looked at Dib and smiled cheerily. "Hiii!!!!!!!!!!" he said, waving his buzzing mechanical arm all about.

"Hey. Cheer down, will ya?"

"Okee-dokee!!" he saluted and trotted off back to the couch to watch 'Intestines of War' for the millionth time that week, also ignoring the phone calls every five to ten minutes.

Later into the night, Gir decided it was time for bed. So he turned the T.V off and all the lights. As he walked into the kitchen, a blinking light caught his attention.  
"Master must have forgotten; silly, silly." he muttered to himself. Pressing in the code, the music began to play.

"I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every woman I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you!

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me

It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear!

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible  
'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned has overturned  
What can I do?

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me."

Gir nodded happily before going on stand-by.

* * *

Dib lay in bed, Zim turned away from him. He loved the extra warmth and the feeling of loneliness was gone. Zim truly was his miracle. The music playing softly above them made him smile. It was all a dream that he would allow no one to destroy.

* * *

La, la, la....I love that song. I love all the songs I add to my fics and I hope you do, too. It makes me happy when you review! Review please!! {Is everything running smoothly enough for you?)


	8. Turning Sadness Into Kindness

A/N: Hello! Sorry for such a long hiatus. I have much on my plate, not to mention that I have no idea where to go with this next. I know what I want the ending to be, but to get there....and the songs I need to have in order...Bah. Well, here I go, let's give it a whirl. Please have patience with me; regard me kindly. -bows respectfully-

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

The next morning, they both awoke in a state of fuzzy haziness. Was what happened yesterday....truth? Zim turned his head to look at the figure lying next to him, as Dib turned his head to meet Zim's frighteningly bright red eyes. They smiled and Zim came closer, caressing Dib's cheek. "Stay and rest; Zim has some things to take care of."

Things? "Like what, Zim?" Dib inquired. Was this still all a trick? Was Zim still plotting something? Dib watched Zim's lip curl into that familiar vicious smirk and he felt his stomach clench in fear.

Reading the fear in Dib's eyes, Zim laughed shallowly. He shook his head and got up and walked over to the elevator that would take him back up. "Zim promises not to blow up the Earth. Just sleep, Dib-human. Zim will wake you when it is time. Until then, just relax and," he paused to motion around, "make yourself at home." And with a simple wave, he was gone, leaving Dib to lay back down on the surprisingly comfortable goose-feather mattress. Dib had had no idea Zim actually knew the concept of comfort when it came to resting. Dib wondered what else Zim knew.

This was the beginning of a knew world; a new understanding, for them both, Dib was positive. A lot of questions wandered around idly in his head as he examined everything.

That familiar twitch was soon back as he continued to gaze around. The twitch to get up, steal something and run or to dissect and dissemble something and then run, but he held back. This was...a new start. They were no longer enemies...but... Well, they weren't exactly lovers. Nor were they boyfriends....were they?

What exactly were they? How did Zim view their relationship? Dib had never been in love with someone not of blood, so he had no idea if that's what he was feeling for the foreigner being or not. He didn't feel the same towards Zim as he did Gaz. Well, this was just another one of the many topics to bring up when he spoke to Zim next.

Tired of laying there on the soft mattress, he decided to get up and stretch. Putting his glasses on, he blinked a few times before standing up in the room. It was spacious to behold, there was no doubt. A little bit dark, considering there was little light coming from one light bulb hanging askew from the ceiling. Zim really had no knack for interior decorating, that's for sure. Dib smiled at the thought and laughed a little. He wondered when Zim would come for him. He was getting lonely down here. Not to mention it was a little cold and he wasn't wearing any socks. He didn't mind the cold so much until he was beginning to chill. Only then did he decide he was too cold and jumped back into the bed just as Zim came back down. Giving him a funny expression, he walked over towards the boy.

"What are you doing...?" He asked cautiously. Dib blushed and hid his face behind the covers, explaining in a muffled voice that he'd gotten up but then got cold and got back in bed. Zim smiled and nodded. "Tell me next time. I'll be sure to keep the temperature up." Zim attempted a wink but failed and Dib just smiled, nodding. Zim offered a hand to Dib, asking him to come up stairs with him and Dib took it. Once standing, Zim's hand flew to Dib's face and held it there while he brought their lips together. Dib, taken aback, was stunned into motionlessness. Zim released those lips and smiled.

"What was that for...?" Dib asked softly after a moment. Zim laughed and told him that he'd read somewhere that it was customary to give your love a kiss in the morning to show affection. Dib blushed and laughed a little. So Zim was trying to follow Earth customs for him? It was sweet, but Dib wanted to know more about Irken traditions. He'd ask later; as they traveled up, the tantalizing aroma of breakfast hit Dib's nose and he smiled, leaning against Zim. Zim offered the same odd look as before but started smiling at the human and simply allowing him to rest his head on his shoulder.

Zim had realized long ago that humans really loved food, but homemade food was even better. It was a rarity, something Zim had never even heard of, what with Food Courtia and other inter-galactic vendors. His race didn't need to worry about such things as heart attacks and other diseases that came along with eating too many carbohydrates. His body was equipped with large storage spaces beside his squideleespooch(spelling may vary.) that simply obliterated the fatty cells. The only danger they face when eating was getting bloated stomachs or developing what they called on his home planet, neurotic vainglorious overindulgence. His Tallests were a prime example of this case.

Reaching the top level, Did spotted Gir at the stove, making waffles by the quadruplets and piling more onto a stack as Dib stepped over to him. Gir looked at him and smiled, waving obnoxiously and shouting a high-pitched, metallic greeting. "Hello," Dib responded and looked at Zim, questioning Gir's behavior of making enough waffles to feed an army regiment of twelve. Zim rolled his eyes and told Gir to stop making so many waffles or they wouldn't all get eaten. Gir fell, defeated, before springing up and saluting Zim, guzzling down the rest of the waffle batter, making Dib almost lose his cookies right there.

Taking their seats, Gir served them each eight waffles and ate the rest himself, belching rudely afterward. Dib looked at Zim and Zim gave him an almost apologetic look. Dib sighed and took a huge bite, moaning with approval of the taste. Gir began chattering excitedly at the sound Dib made. He was excited that Dib liked his waffles but Zim couldn't take his shouting voice at the moment and pushed him off of his chair to clatter to the floor.

"Zim!" Dib shouted, surprised at Zim's course of action. Zim shrugged and put more waffle into his mouth. Dib shook his head, looking over the table at the small tin can and saw that he was asleep on the floor. Curiously, he glanced at Zim. "What happened?"

"I can't take his voice sometimes, so I pushed him. It ended the racket and he will get back up and be as annoying as he always is in about ten minutes, so just enjoy the peace." Zim smiled and Dib settled for putting more waffle into his mouth instead of saying something against that. Zim had a point. Gir's voice was grating sometimes and it was nice to enjoy breakfast in peace. Although, he couldn't take the silence; he wasn't used to it.

At home, Gaz usually was berating him for something and he would be rambling on about how he would catch said invader who sat next to him, eying him carefully. Dib swallowed and cleared his throat, unnerved by Zim's gaze and the silence. "So...is this what it's like every morning here?" Dib asked lamely. Zim shrugged and nodded. He swallowed to open his mouth and tell him that he normally didn't eat as many waffles though and that sometimes it was bacon. Dib nodded slowly, putting more waffle into him.

Ten minutes later, Gir was up and bounding off the walls, as predicted and Zim had finished his waffles clean and was still standing. That was much more than he could say for him human counterpart, however. Dib had eaten all on his plate for fear that Gir would be upset if he didn't and wound up passed out on the floor. Zim had chuckled at Dib, at first thinking it was a jest. But when the large-cranium'ed boy didn't awaken, Zim stooped down to check his pulse in a panic. He'd thought for a second that his robots cooking had killed his objective.

With immense relief washing over him, Zim picked Dib up bridal style and took him to the couch and laid him down there. He put in a new song and set it to loop so that when Dib woke up, he would get the mood of the day Zim wanted him to have. Then he wrote him a note and took Gir with him, leaving Dib to wake up all alone.

_Dib, _

_I've taken Gir out for a walk and to get some food-stuffs._

_Will return shortly. Don't panic and enjoy the music._

_With love,_

_your Irken._

Corny enough, he thought and left it beside Dib's massive forehead. With a smile, he got suited up and took Gir out on the leash with him in guise. He would return and before he would enter, he would see his love's reaction to the song he chose for today. He had it turned up a little, so that after awhile it might wake him up.

Turns out, it looped three times before it woke Dib up. He woke up dizzy and a little achy. Looking around, he realized he was alone in the house. "Zim?" He called out a bit intimidated to be left alone. The twitch was back, but he held back. That's when he realized that there was music playing in his ears, that there wasn't silence like there was at his house when he woke up.

_Turning sadness into kindness  
Your uniqueness into strength  
It's okay to get lost so begin walking  
__Once again, once again_

_Do you like to be praised by  
Answering everyone's expectations?  
Will your smile always be beautiful  
Even if you hide your true self?_

_Just dreaming the beginning then waking up  
The continuation can be reached someday by myself_

_The most important thing is always  
Without any shape  
Even if you have it or lose it  
You'll never know_

_Turning sadness into kindness  
Your uniqueness into strength  
It's okay to get lost so begin walking  
Once again, once again_

_Unfair adults are always  
Giving lectures every time we meet  
Being unable to show their true selves  
They get grouchy as they get hurt_

_Getting the new wind on your side  
It's now okay to search for the blue bird_

_The most important thing is always  
Without any shape  
Even if you have it or lose it  
You'll never know_

_Turning sadness into kindness  
Your uniqueness into strength  
It's okay to get lost so begin walking_

_It's natural like the rainbow  
That somehow appears after tears  
The rain stopped_

_So the most important thing is always  
Without any shape  
Even if you have it or lose it  
You'll never know  
__  
Turning sadness into kindness  
Your uniqueness into strength  
Believing that you should be able to do it  
Once again, once again  
Once again, are you ready? *_

Dib listened intently to the Japanese lyrics and wondered what they were saying and why Zim even possessed this song at all. He looked at the note and read it, sighing. Looking around, he spotted another note on the stereo and picked it up. It was the translation for the lyrics. He read through them and smiled. Zim was telling him it was okay, that he was going to be okay. THEY were going to be okay. Did that mean Zim was serious about loving him? Dib was still uncertain and a little reluctant. He had no idea what Zim's intentions were, he was so mysterious and secretive still. He didn't want Zim to hide from him, he wanted him to be honest with him.

Maybe that's what he was telling him? That he was going to be okay now....because of him? That he could now let down his facade? Dib supposed it was plausible...but...would Zim be the type of person to say something like this in this form?

No.

The Zim he knew was blunt, honest, obnoxious, brash, impulsive and always and never calculating in his moves. So what was going on....? Dib's head was spinning and he hated it. He was tired of thinking. He just wanted to not think and have happiness for once in his life. But, once again, he came to the realization that all good things came to those that waited and that thinking was a part of life that he couldn't get around. _'Without thought, we would not be alive,' _he thought redundantly.

Sitting on the couch, he placed his head in his hands and rubbed his temples absently. The song on a continuous loop, he sat there until Zim came walking back into the room. Although, this was not the reaction he'd been expecting of the human. "Dib? What is wrong?" Zim came close to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Dib brushed it aside and looked at him seriously.

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

So, that was chapter eight. Woot. I still need a beta...bleh. If anyone would like to help...? Sorry again for the wait. This took me a little while. ^__^' So, what's going on? What's going to happen? Bleeehhh, cliff-hangers are cruel when you're not the one writing them. Bwuahahaha! Review please! They make me happy.

* This song is the third opening to Naruto. K**anashimi Wo Yasashisa Ni by Little by Little.** I tried not to pick a Japanese song, but I was really at a loss for this one and I really just wanted to get this story on the road. Hoped you enjoyed!!


	9. Falling

A/N: So, this will be chapter nine! Oh my goodness, I'm moving up in the world! Not really. But I hope this will be as good a chapter as chapter eight. I know I'm a horrible author. Please regard me kindly even though I fail. -bows respectfully-

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

"_I have to talk to you."_

Zim swallowed and nodded, letting the leash go and letting Gir go free within the house. Dib looked at Gir and Zim understood. "Gir!" The fail-bot came and saluted his master. Zim ordered him to leave the house immediately and so Gir obeyed, screaming something about piggies and taquitos. With Gir out of the way, Zim sat down and patted the seat next to him. "Now, what is it you need to tell Zim?" He asked certainly, looking Dib in the eyes as he sat down.

Dib sat and sighed as he collected his thoughts. "Well, let;s start with the first thing. I....am feeling very...rushed. I mean, just days ago, we were mortal enemies, hell-bent on completely wiping out one another, right?" Zim smiled. This unnerved Dib a little but he didn't falter. "And then out of the blue, you come out say you love me. Why? What are your motives, space-boy?" Dib asked, hoping that using the old but familiar nickname might help him get a clearer answer.

Zim smiled and shook his head, taking Dib's hand with his own. Of course he'd expected Dib to be a little hesitant in giving Zim what he wanted. And of course, he was rightful in being so. He had to word things carefully and he had to be careful of when he said things. There had to be a consistency. There had to be a timed rhythm to all of this. Otherwise, it wouldn't work. Dib would surely flee if he knew what Zim had in store for him. "Dib." Zim started slowly. "There are definite things you must understand early on. I meant what I said. I do love you. There are other reasons for you being with me now. I've loved you ever since I saw and realized what was inside of you."*

Dib read his words carefully, sorting through them and feeling a slight aura of red and blue come about. He hadn't felt like this in awhile though, even towards Zim. In past weeks, Zim had kept to himself, been secretly been plotting something, and hiding it very well. Which was extremely out of character for our loveable green invader. Dib nodded when he understood and waited for Zim to say more. When he didn't, Dib realized what he was trying to say. Eyes softening, he blushed and turned his eyes away from Zim's. The defiance replaced with a shy countenance, just like a human child, Zim thought. "Did you have anything else to talk about with me?"

Keeping his eyes away, Dib nodded. "Uh-uh....y-yeah. Well, I was going to ask why you left all of a sudden, and leaving me here to wake up all alone? That was really cruel!" Dib pouted. Zim's previous statement completely wiping his mind of his previous dilemmas. Zim's lips curled up viciously and he pulled Dib close to him, hugging him.

"I'm sorry. Gir insisted we go right then to get what he needed for dinner. He's really excited to have you around, you know." Zim looked at said bot and saw that he was making a mess of the kitchen. Kissing Dib's cheek, he got up and went about disciplining his once only friend.

Dib watched and winced. "Zim,don't be so hard on the little guy! He can't help it!" Dib got up and went to the metallic creature's defense before he realized what he was doing. He stopped and set Gir down onto the floor and blinked. He looked at Zim and Zim gave him an odd look. Dib shook his head an refocused on reality. "Really, Zim, do you always have to kick him around? He may not be able to feel it, but he has feelings. Right little guy?"

Gir looked between his masters and nodded. He then squealed and went on about making a cake. Dib sighed and smiled at Zim. Zim didn't know how to respond to something like that so he just decided to walk away. Giving him another smile, he told him he'd be down in his lab for awhile and not to disturb him. Dib tried to halt him, but he wouldn't hear him. Sadly, Dib stayed upstairs and helped Gir in the kitchen. As he helped, he decided to put in a new song. He pressed play and the song Falling.

"_What's coming over me I've no control  
I hear a voice saying get a hold  
Of yourself you seem like  
Someone else I don't know  
Where have my senses gone, I lost my way  
With every touch you intoxicate  
Pull me in, stop making  
My head spin, I'm losing it  
Upside down my feet can't find the ground  
My mixed up mind's a blur  
I trip on every word._

_Cause I'm falling, falling fast  
Like I always do  
Tell me it won't pass  
I've everything to lose  
Stop me before I go too far  
Go on go on keep me falling  
Hold my tongue before I say too much  
Please don't run I need to know because  
I'm gonna let go c'mon catch me  
Go on go on keep me falling._

_You are everywhere inside my head  
And I'm all tangled up in your web  
So surreal but I like how it feels  
In this reverie  
Just a look and I'm not thinking straight.  
I'm addicted I don't wanna wait  
I'm letting go  
Of everything that I know, I'm losing it  
Up and down my spine go shock waves now  
Tumbling heels over head  
Lost in this maze again._

_Cause I'm falling, falling fast  
Like I always do  
Tell me it won't pass  
I've everything to lose  
Stop me before I go too far  
Go on go on keep me falling  
Hold my tongue before I say too much  
Please don't run I need to know because  
I'm gonna let go c'mon catch me  
Go on go on keep me falling._

_Falling [For you]_

_Falling [Catch me I'm]_

_Falling [Falling for you]_

_Cause I'm falling, falling fast  
Like I always do  
Tell me it won't pass  
I've everything to lose  
Stop me before I go too far  
Go on go on keep me falling  
Hold my tongue before I say too much  
Please don't run I need to know because  
I'm gonna let go c'mon catch me  
Go on go on keep me falling."_

Dib hummed along. He liked her voice. She made him smile as he thought about Zim. Zim made him smile. This was a wonderful day.

Down below in the base of the lair, though, Zim spoke with his leaders, who were NVO as they spoke with him. It was disgusting, really. "So, you really got 'im, huh!?!? Huh?!" Zim nodded once, arms crossed. Red smirked and stuffed more splort into his mouth. Zim involuntarily shivered as he watched them. Purple made a sound of contentedness and proceeded to ask, "So we'll have one soon?"

"Well, I have not begun that process just yet. Permitted time, my dear Tallests, you will have what you request of me." Purple laughed and Red nodded.

"Just one thing, Zim. Did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Zim inquired. He had an idea of what Red was hinting at, but he was taken aback at when Red said next. That had not been what he'd expected to hear.

"Did you tell him, about her?" Red smirked and Purple cackled once again. Zim shivered and shook his head in the negative once. "Are you going to?" Zim refused t give a response and Purple shouted so loud at him that he swore they would be able to hear him upstairs on the higher level. Zim shrugged at the question, not really caring. If Dib came to the knowledge, he would explain. But if not, then he really saw no reason for the human to recognize the fact. Either way, it was of no importance. "Well, either way, the boy needs to know, Zim!"

"NO, he does not. I see no importance whether he knows about it all or not. I'll give you what you want and then you promised to leave us both alone. This planet is of no importance to you anyway, and neither am I, so what good is it if he knows or not?"

"Well, if you don't tell him and he just happens to find out....," the two of them resounded in unison. Zim slammed his fists on the dashboard and glared viciously at them both.

"Don't you even dare! Dib is an innocent chess piece in all of this and so am I! So I'll get you what you want and you keep your fat noses and mouths out of this!" He was never known to mouth off, but, that was the old Zim. He still revered his Tallests, in that they were the only remnant of his former life as an Irken invader. Other than that, they were just a simple pain in the ass. Red smirked and tsk'ed at him, telling him he'd better watch his tongue. Purple nodded as he guzzled his super-sized vugga-cola. Zim clenched and unclenched his fists before sitting back in his seat. "Regardless, you'll have what you demand. If you'll excuse me, my masters." Zim didn't even wait for permission but cut off their connection. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his non-existent nose.

A bleep of his dashboard alerted him of a new connection. Reading the code, he realized it was her. Sighing, he opened the signal and met Tak's royal face. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Zim snarkily snapped at her. She glared at him and cleared her throat.

Ever since her downfall, she'd been working her way back up as revenge against Zim. She still believed that Earth was her's to conquer and she was hell-bent on persuading the Tallests to rethink their position on Earth. As of late, she's been kept in the dark of everything that was happening. And she was also well unaware of the fact that Dib was with him now. She hadn't visited Earth since her defeat, so rightfully so, and as long as she behaved and wasn't too smart for her own good, which Zim knew she was, he would be able to keep her out of harm's way. But, death is a part of life, and it's always the innocent that die first.

"Exiled Zim," she began, touching a sore spot purposely. Zim looked into her eyes and she smirked darkly. "I've contacted you to inform you that the Tallests have been considering your current position and are rethinking their interest in Earth."

"So what?" Tak's eyes grew wide at the statement and she cleared her throat, regaining her composure. She was one of the elite now that she'd proven her worth to her Tallests. "You can have this Earth. The only reason I'm here now is for one thing and one thing alone."

"And what might that be?" She inquired curiously. Zim smirked and simply told her that he was not obliged to tell her. She growled and slammed her fist down on the chair she sat in. "Zim! I want the earth and I'll take it no matter what it takes!! And I'll destroy you!"

"Please, do take the Earth. It is of no importance to me. However, good luck with destroying me. You tried twice and failed...what makes you think you could do it after a third time? And besides, I have something you might find valuable." She gave him a questioning look and he simply shook his head. "Believe me, it's something you'll want back. You'll never want this little secret to become public knowledge. Especially to our Tallests." The look in his eyes gave it all to her and she gasped. Growling she demanded the return of what was hers. Zim shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Besides, what if it's against its will?" Tak screamed in rage and declared that she would have in her possession what was rightfully her's soon. Zim laughed out loud and nodded. "Sure, sure. Try." Then, without hesitation, he closed off the connection and blocked her code. Zim sat back and sighed in frustration.

What he wouldn't do for this young human.

Upstairs, Dib had finished up the last touch on the cake and cleaned up the mess Gir had made. Gir was sitting at the table, slathering the cookies with whipped frosting and that kept him quiet and happy. Zim came up awhile later and noted the cake and cookies. Smiling, he asked what they were both for. Dib shrugged and asked Gir, who never responded either. Zim sighed, for he was used to cakes and other things being made and either going to waste or becoming Gir's next plaything. Dib went over to the window and smiled. The sun was setting and it was really pretty to see the light of day fade as the stars and darkness took over the world.

Zim walked behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, surprising the small human practically out of his skin. Zim laughed openly and turned Dib around, planting a kiss on his lips. Dib froze and slowly melted, almost kissing back but Zim ripped his lips away and just held him there.

"S-so, what were you down there doing? Don't lie to me, Zim." Zim smiled and hugged Dib close.

"Really nothing of any importance. Zim does not wish to worry Dib. Zim only wants Dib to be happy." Dib blushed and pulled away, looking Zim straight in the eye. He searched for truth and saw nothing but a smile in those eyes. Taking that as a good sign, he smiled and hugged Zim close. Zim returned the action with vigor, almost killing Dib. Dib smiled and turned to look out the window again.

"I really should go back and get my things if I'm going to be staying here. And I should let dad and Gaz know where I am." Zim took his hand and lead him towards the couch. Surprised by this, Dib followed until he was thrown onto the couch. Zim straddled him and Dib squeaked, blushing red. "Zim! What the hell are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm making sure you can't leave." Dib froze. What? He couldn't leave? He looked at his love and gave him a stern glare. He didn't want to be a prisoner. Is that what all this was about? Anger building in him, he struggled and kicked, flailing until he'd managed to get himself out of such a compromising position. Panting, he glared, pointing an accusing finger at the invader.

"How dare you! Taking advantage of my heart to capture me and hold me prisoner, rip away my innocence and make me yours!? I don't think so, Zim! You're horrible!" He shouted. He thought Zim loved him for him. Not his body. So much for today being wonderful. Zim's eyes went wide as he watched Dib take a few steps away from him. He stood up, taking a hold of Dib's wrist t halt his retreat. He didn't want Dib to leave because he thought that all he wanted was sex. It was one factor for his being there, one of the main reasons he needed to be there and Zim wouldn't deny that if he ever found out the plot. But that's not the main reason why Zim wanted him there with him.

"Dib! That's not it!" He shouted at him. Dib froze at Zim's raised voice. He looked at him with a skeptical expression. What was he going to say? "Dib....admittedly, I do want that from you. You're very attractive and I love you. But I wouldn't force you. I just wanted you to see how much I don't want you to leave. Do you see?" He asked. Dib broke Zim's grip on his wrist and took several steps away from him.

"I see how creepy you really are!" He was frustrated and he was confused. Shaking away tears, he turned and sprinted out the door, heading back home. Zim called after him and ran outside after him, but let him run. He would come back. Zim would make sure of it. He was just letting Dib experience the loneliness of having someone love you and not to be with them. Maybe...if Dib loved him back like he showed he did, maybe they would be together sooner than he thought and he would be able to give the Tallests what they wanted. Yes, once they had what they wanted, and Dib was fine with leaving everything, they would be happy and would be free to begin a new life all alone somewhere far away, where neither humans or Irkens had ever heard of them.

* * *

So that's nine! Alright! I don't have time to write another. But maybe I will tomorrow; maybe. Please review! I hope I'm doing better than I was.... Thank you for reading this! Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. ~YH28 with love. And the song is **Falling by Emmy Rosum.** *And here, Zim is referring to the Dark Harvest, when he was stealing the children's organs. He uses this as a double edged sword, meaning he's seen inside of him and that he saw what he was for what he was in his heart. Gushy and romantic and cunning and sly. That's my OOC version of Zim!3.


	10. I Won't Say I'm in Love

A/N: Well, we'll see how far this gets! Chapter ten everybody!! For this one, I thought it would be fun if I had the kids at school in on the song wit this one. ;]

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

Bolting up the stairs to his room lightning quick, Gaz was not even fully aware that her brother was home until she realized that the front door was wide open. Growling, she slammed it shut and headed upstairs to berate her older brother.

"DIB! Just where the hell were you!? Dad came home last night and I couldn't tell him where you were!!" She kicked his door and heard his muffled sobs. "Crying like a baby? What a loser you are!" She kicked his door again out of frustration. She heard him mumble an apology and a plea to just leave him alone. She sighed irritatedly and kicked the door once more, hard; leaving a crack from the bottom to about a fifth of the way up his door. "Just be ready for dinner tonight. Dad said he'd be home again to check on you."

Dib sighed when his sister finally left hearing distance and he cursed Zim to the high heavens. He was so angry at himself for believing such a deceiving jerk. He was an alien, of course he would lie to get what he wanted. How stupid he'd been. He had prided himself on being the smartest kid in school, which was more than a far-fetched tale. Guh, how foolish he'd been to think someone would actually accept him and love him for what he really was.

After sulking for more than an hour, he got up, kicked off his boots and took off his glasses and took a nap. He was too tired to even think of anything but sleep.

The day passed by as did the night, his father questioned him and he told him he was out all night hunting for werewolves and pixies and his father told him how he should give up on that and join the team for REAL science. Dib was only half listening. His mind was whirring about what Zim might be doing now, and what he'd been thinking when he'd put the moves on him. His face turned pink and his father mistook it for excitement in becoming a real scientist. Excusing himself for the night, he decided maybe one of the SE members might be able to help him out.

* * *

Agent Dark Booty was the one he chose to confide in and he told him all about what had happened with this, "girl," for his sake. Dark Booty told him to wait it out, see if anything happens. He said women were finicky and that they always wanted the man to be the one coming back to him. Dib sighed and tried to turn it around in his head. So Zim wanted him back....but he was the woman, so...he should want Zim to come to him...ugh! This was all too confusing. Thanking Dark Booty for his help, he signed off and shut down his computer.

He wanted to take a walk, but he was afraid of Gaz's wrath and what he might hear. He knew where his feet would lead him, and he didn't want to deal with that just yet. Tomorrow they had school and Dib was dreading it more than is normal. He had slept too much today, and so he lay restless in his bed, thinking, torturing himself to the brink of insanity. Or what he called insanity. By other people's standards, he already was crazy. But whatever; they didn't matter at all. What mattered to Dib....what made him.... What was the point!? He was getting aggravated and went to the bathroom and took a sleeping pill. Within the hour, he was asleep at the tender morning hour of two a.m.

In the morning, he woke up at nine a.m., shouting when he realized he'd overslept and even slept through Gaz's destruction of his room while she attempted to wake him. Cursing as he sprinted to school, he was completely unaware of the fact he was being followed.

When he got to the school, he ran into the room panting. Miss Bitters snarled at him and demanded his excuse. He shook his head and said he'd overslept and took his seat, ignoring the gazes of all the children. He chose instead to look out the window until the lunch bell rang. Dazed, he left the room and headed outside, and towards the swing set. Picking a swing, he just sat there, swinging slightly back and forth. He was unaware of Zim's intense gaze upon him from afar. Not like he wasn't surprised.

Suddenly, like in a movie, music began playing from out of no where. The kids on the playground were surrounding him and smiling. He looked at them in terror, waiting for the beating that didn't come. Dib looked at them all and he sighed, talking to himself. "If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that!"

The kids all then chorused at him, scaring him off of his swing. "Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'? He's the Earth and heaven to you! Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through you! Dib, ya can't conceal it! We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of~!" Dib stood himself up and brushed himself off. He shook his head and moved through the crowd.

"No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no!" He climbed on top of the jungle gym and sat, swinging his legs. The kids watched him and sang loudly up at him:

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh...." the kids danced and swayed along to the music as they watched Dib sway atop the jungle gym.

"It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love." He paused and sighed. "I thought my heart had learned it's lesson. It felt so good when I started out... My head is screaming get a grip, dude~! Unless I'm dying to cry my heart out! Ooohhhh!!!" Dib clenched his heart and looked at the sky. The children's eyes were all on him and he was getting a little unnerved by it all. Were they picking on him? Were they even aware of what they were doing? Had something happened he wasn't aware of?

"You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling. Dib, we're not buying. Dib we see you lose control. Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up, that you got, got, got it bad!!!" Dib cried out and jumped down, running away to the tether pole and swinging around on it, holding onto it like it was a life line.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no."

The kids circled him and smiled. "Give up, but give in," Zita stepped forth and lifted his chin. "Check the grin, you're in love!" Dib ripped away from here and shook his head as he walked.

"This scene, won't play, I won't say I'm in love!"

"You're doin' flips, read our lips. You're in love!"

"You're way off base, I won't say it!! Get off my case, I won't say it~!" He turned and sang/shouted at them. Covering his ears, he walked over to the front steps and sat down with his head in his hands. The kids gathered around the step and one boy handed him a flower.

"Dib, don't be proud, it's okay you're in love~..."

Dib sighed in defeat as he sat back, playing with the petals. "Ohhhh~! At least out loud....I won't say I'm in....love~....," Dib closed his eyes and smiled, thinking of Zim and how he might have reacted if he saw this. Maybe....no, couldn't be. Dib stood up with a smile and walked back inside with his flower. And once he was out of sight, the kids were out of their trance and were back to playing on the playground as if nothing had ever happened.

Dib was none the wiser to the presence behind him and before he could even blink, his mouth was covered and he was pulled into the boy's bathroom. A kiss on the cheek startled him as he turned around to see who it was. Gasping at the revelation of who it was he saw as he turned, he blushed red and hid the flower behind his back. "Zim!"

Zim smiled and tilted his head in wonder at the human boy. "So... you're in love? With who, I wonder....," he fingered the flower behind Dib's back and Dib shook like a leaf. He turned his face away from Zim's and denied Zim's accusation. Said Irken invader smiled and took firm hold of Dib's chin and kissed his lips softly. "I'm...Zim wishes to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to startle you or make you think wrongly of me. I just wanted you to understand the full extent of my love. Zim loves Dib....does Dib...love Zim?" He asked sweetly, looking into his eyes. Dib looked away and swallowed harshly.

Did he love Zim? Did Zim really love him? He chanced a glance at those fake eyes that were still gazing intently into his own. He quickly looked away and sighed shakily. "I....I think I do, but I'm not sure. How can I be sure, when I can't trust you? How do I know you love me, Zim? For real and not just from what you've read or looked up in books?"

Zim was taken aback by this and swallowed. Dib was very cautious, and it might take a long while to get him to break down and see Zim for what he really was. Pulling him closer until their lips touched, Zim hoped this would be a good enough answer. "You won't know until you give me a chance. Dib, I really do love you. I love you...I need you in my life. I want you in my life...," he said sincerely. He hoped Dib could see the truth, He really did want to love him and only him, no matter what anyone said. He'd loved Dib for a while now, and now that he'd had him in his arms, and he knew about his love, he didn't want to let his Dib go. Zim had already come to terms with his love for the human. Now, it was Dib's turn to accept his love for Zim.

Dib took a step away from Zim and turned his gaze to the floor. "I need...some more time to think on it. I really...just need to clear my head. Okay?"

Zim nodded, understanding Dib's thoughts. He sighed and kissed him once more before turning around to leave. "I'll give you as much time as you need, Dib. You know where to find me when you've made up your mind." He called as he exited the horrible, smelly bathroom.

Dib sighed and went over to the sink, splashing cold water on his face to cool him off. Never had he been under this much hormonal stress. What would he tell Zim? How long would he wait? There he goes, off thinking again without a regard to his mental health. He decided he'd take two days this time to decide, and then...he'd have to confront Zim. Would he be able to tell him no if he didn't really love him? What might Zim's reaction be?

But, he did love him, so it shouldn't be that scary....right? Right?

* * *

Sorry it is kinda short. I need sleep and I didn't want to lose my train of thought. What'd you think? I thought I was stretching it a bit with the whole song thing, but it was fun. I had fun so it was worth it. If you didn't, well, you have no sense of humor and I pity you. The song if you don't know, you are deprived, is **I Won't Say(I'm In Love) by Megera in Disney's Hercules.** Now I want to watch this movie. XD Yay, chapter ten! Thanks, and review and you'll get eleven soon!!


	11. Crazy Love

A/N: FTW, in all definitions of the acronym. I'm so happy I've gotten this far and even if I don't get as many reviews as the others, this still is epic to write and I have fun with it. It is only my first serious fic, so, I have time to improve. Thank you so much to all who read, enjoy and support. Here, I present to you, chapter eleven.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

The bell sounded, signaling the end of recess for the school's students. Dib sighed and wiped his face on his sleeve and made his way back to class, his mind a wreck. He didn't concentrate much in class while Miss Bitters muttered, ranted and screamed her insensate falsehoods. While others took notes, Dib was busy scribbling, doodling, watching the world outside. What a detestable sight it was, he thought disgustedly. He'd never noticed it much before, but now that he'd been focused more on Zim, and not saving the world from Zim, he saw it's ugliness more clearly. He was being dragged to the opposing side of the war, and he found himself reluctantly allowing it. It was better than being with his own kind who never truly and deeply understood his brain or just he as a person. They labeled him crazy for his theories, they pitied or abused him. They were all unintelligent people with no real hope but what they saw before them. Blinded by food and television, was the human race. Dib's mind raced with thoughts so pulsing, so rapid and raucous that he hadn't heard or seen anyone leave until Miss Bitters screeched in his face to leave school grounds.

On his lonesome walk home, he thought he saw and heard metallic wailing, green glimpses of flesh, maniacal laughter or bright red eyes. All were in his imagination.

Gaz ignored him as he walked in the door and headed upstairs to his room. He didn't even care to watch Mysterious Mysteries, which Gaz found slightly cool and slightly alarming at the same time. However, not alarming enough to confront him with her worries for her brother. Something serious had to happen before she would ever allow that to happen. And since her brother had really nothing to really become alarmed about, Gaz found it pointless to even be pondering about him in the first place. _Her stupid, whiny, wimpy, useless, insane, lump of a brother,_ she thought with seething hatred and underlying love.

Dib's head was pounding with all the thinking he was doing. It was rare for him to get headaches before, but wither he'd taken a break from thinking insane amounts everyday, or he'd doubled or was reaching maximum thought process everyday and every night. He wondered what Zim was doing. He wondered what might be happening to poor Gir while he wasn't around. He wondered what Zim was plotting underground that he wouldn't allow him to worry about. Dib wondered...why he was wondering. Why was he taking all of these little details into consideration in the first place? Thinking back on the day, at recess when all those kids had sang and danced and followed him, encouraging his love, the answer should be obvious to even him with his large cranium, capable of pretty much any thought imaginable. So then why was he racking his brain to no avail; with no logical answer? It wasn't like him at all, and he wondered if he might have caught something, or if Zim had infused him with some alien, mutant disease while he slept. It wouldn't be the first time Zim had tried to kill him, and he wasn't below biological warfare.

Dib now hated the urge to walk. He used to love night strolls when he couldn't sleep or just to help him keep thinking. Now it was like a death sentence. It was almost like Zim was drawing him nearer without ever actually saying or doing anything. Love was a bitch and a pain in the ass. All those love songs were right on the dot when they said that love was a powerful emotion. Especially when you're not even aware it has you in its grip. Dib cursed his ignorance of love.

Putting on his boots and zipping up his jacket, he murmured to Gaz that he'd be out for a walk and not to wait up for him. Gaz grunted in response. Dib stepped out into the chilled night air and took a deep breath. _Relaxing. _He looked around and started walking, knowing exactly where his feet would lead him.

Dib sat down at the usual spot, hidden from view of the public and Zim, and listened to the song playing form within. It was soft, and slow, clashing harshly to the beat of his heart and mind.

"_I hate the way you walk  
Hate the way you talk  
Hate the way you look at me_

_I hate the way you smile  
Hate those big brown eyes  
Cause I know they're not for me_

_Cause we can never be  
More than friends  
And it hurts me  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I see is you_

_(Chorus)  
And this crazy love  
Crazy love  
Oh, this crazy love  
Crazy love_

_I hate thinkin' of you  
cause every time i do  
I just keep on missing you_

_and I hate the way I feel  
every time your near  
cause its feels like time is standing still_

_but we can never be  
More than friends  
And it hurts me  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I see is you_

_(Chorus)  
and this crazy love  
crazy love  
oh this crazy love  
crazy love_

_I hate it when you're blue  
And how I cared for you  
Hate the way my heart desires_

_And I hate those sleepless nights  
And the pain I kept inside  
But I keep on  
Pretending it's alright_

_but we can never be  
more than friends  
and it hurts me  
every time i close my eyes  
all I see is you_

_(chorus)  
And this crazy love  
Crazy love  
Oh, this crazy love  
Crazy love_

_I don't know what to do  
Hate me for loving you  
Cause I know it's wrong for  
Me to say...._

_I love you..."_

Dib had to wipe away a tear as he listened. It suited his mood perfectly. How was it that Zim could read him like no one else could? Why was his sworn enemy his best and only friend? Why was fate so screwed up? Dib might never fully understand and that was fine by him. All he knew was that he needed Zim in his life, for without that green invader, he might have really gone insane and lost his will long ago. That's right.....Zim was...really his only reason for living. That thought brought even more tears to his eyes and made his heart race even faster.

Now the question was, did he go and confront Zim with these feelings, or should he wait? What should he do, he was too confused and weakened by these emotions and by all of his thinking, that he couldn't even move. It was late now, and he should be heading back home. Even when he was able to move and had control of his whole body once again, he couldn't seem to summon the will to stand up and walk away from Zim's oddly-shaped house. The wind blew especially harshly after awhile, and that was enough to get Dib to stand and look back at the house. It seemed empty enough; only the light of the television Gir was probably staring at lit the room and leaked luminance to the darkened outside world.

Was Zim aware of his presence? Was he laughing? That thought made Dib frown and doubt himself for a moment. "Probably." He mumbled softly before looking at the sidewalk beneath his feet. A wolf howled somewhere off in the distance. He sighed and kicked a pebble. He'd give it some more thought. With that decided, he ran quickly back home, for it was quite late and quite cold outside.

With Zim, he sat on the couch, watching the reflection of Dib's glasses as he stood close enough to the street light to be given away, but not realizing it. One of the smartest humans he'd ever come to encounter, and yet one of the most simple and easy to read. Also, the most tender-hearted and insecure. It pained his heart to watch him go, but he had to keep his word, or Dib would surely abandon him forever. Zim did not like the cold, for that was the reason he did this. To end the cold and find the warmth that others had. Yes, one could say that Zim was jealous; very jealous. Without realizing it, though, he had been suckered into this love, just as Dib was now. He had no clue in the world until it was too late. Thanks to this wonderful heart of his and this newly discovered emotion, she had decided to come forward and help him on his mission.

Yes...she was the one. She was why this was going so well, Zim had to credit her. Zim didn't like it, but if it weren't for her, he admitted mentally, Dib would still be as clueless as he was in the first place and Zim would still be as angry and as brash....as stupid and miscalculating. Zim could most definitely say that she was the reason for his success as an invader and for his maturing.

Why, you're asking then, is she not the object of Zim's heart molested affection?

Because she is a demon.

This, she -in theory-, was Zim's worst enemy. Dib had been, but once that role had changed and she had come up to bat, she knocked both Dib and Tak both out of the water. But they say that the best of friends are made under the worst circumstances. She was, in fact Zim's best friend and worst enemy. She had what he was looking for in a companion, except one vital thing. This, will be brought up better, for it is not, readers, important at this time in our plot.

However, what is important, is the origins of this, "she," and why she is such an important piece to his game. She, was a scientist and knew all the background on everyone, all the invaders, even the Tallests. She worked undercover, she worked behind the scenes and had all the stage directions. She followed orders, but from whom will remain unclear until further on.

She was powerful, and that's why Zim liked her and that's why, she was helping him. There was also something to be gained from her aiding Zim in his quest of romance. Oh yes, a very large reward to be gained from this. One she desperately wanted. Zim would be willing to give it to her, and then it would be her problem, and then....well, then they could start anew all by themselves. Dib wouldn't appreciate it....but after all was said and done, everyone would have what they wanted, no one would be hurt, and no one would need to know about anything.

Yes, that would be a good start. Imagined and in dreams, it would become reality, Zim would...yes....he would...

It will all fall together. That's what Zim was determined to have happen. He would fight anything that prevented and hinder him from reaching that goal. That one goal...for the greater good. Ironic, that our antagonist of the old story would be striving for something good. Usually, that would be Dib's line. But things had changed. Numerous minute details had been altered to change the bigger picture.

"Ama me fideliter,  
fidem meam nota,  
de corde totaliter  
et ex mente tota,  
sum presentialiter  
alens in remota;  
quisquis amat taliter,  
volvitur in rota."*

Sun rises and birds chirp, rising the world from its slumber, and with it, the sorrows and realities of the harsh, cruel day. Night was what he loved and he refused to wake up to the bright piercing sound in his ear. Persistent, it was, and so he was forced to awaken and face it all. Dib was pissed.

Slowly rising from his bed, he walked to the bathroom and washed his face. He sighed and put his glasses on. Dressed and prepared for school in under ten minutes, he slipped down to the table to eat breakfast with his sister. Gaz eyed him carefully before concluding that her brother had taken on a less optimistic outlook on life today. That was alarming, and she decided to voice her concern in the best way she knew how.

"What is wrong with you today?"

Dib looked over at his sister, who munched away on her cereal and not even looking at him. He shrugged and shoved cereal into his own mouth. Swallowing, he opened his mouth again to respond. "Just not feeling like me today, Gaz. I've been thinking recently." She scoffed at the answer, almost laughing. When was her idiot brother ever not thinking. Dib smiled, "just about things with Zim and how it's been quite for awhile now. I know he's up to something." He said characteristically. Gaz's lip twitched into somewhat of a half smirk before it died away.

"So why don't you just go confront him about it? Make a lot of stupid noise and make up a plan like you always do. Idiot."

Dib's smile broadened as his little sister's concern stung him in the eyes. He realized what she meant. She was one of the few people who could understand him, even if she played she didn't or didn't want to. He could read her, and understand her better than even their own father. Sure, she was scary as hell all the time, but he still loved his little sister, just like she loved her older brother. It was hard to understand at a glance, but if you looked and study them enough, it was clear as day. It was a, 'duh,' situation. Spending all that time together? Living alone together with an almost negligent parent? Yes, they were indeed close, there was no question.

Gaz finished and got down from her chair, shoving Dib's face into his cereal. "Don't rush, stupid. Come on, we're gonna be late for school." Dib sputtered and sighed. Good old Gaz. Contradictory and evil as always.

After cleaning up and putting the dishes in the sink, he met her outside and they walked to school like always, as if nothing had changed at all.

* * *

SQUEE! I hope I did well enough. I tried to bring Gaz to light and I hope she was in character enough. I hate doing OOC but it's important for Zim's part. Is Dib being better? I hope so.

And, yes, Zim can speak Latin. FTW in all meanings of the acronym, huh? I thought it would be intriguing, so I allowed it. Please, let me know what you think. Much love, Yaoiholic28. And the song is, **Crazy Love by Kim Chiu. **Translation of the poem is written below.

_*Love me faithfully,  
Taking heed of my loyalty,  
With all your heart,  
With all your mind.  
I am closest to you  
When I am far away;  
Whoever loves like this  
Rides on the wheel (of Fortune). _

From Carmina Burana (Omnia sol temperat)


	12. Many Apologies

A/N: Hello all! Wow, it has been awhile since I've updated, hasn't it? I'm dreadfully sorry, but I've been so caught up with school and life. Ugh, well, happy New Year! I'm writing this as an announcement that I shall be updating more frequently, and I will try to revise some of the earlier chapters. I know they aren't the best, and so I will correct that as soon as I can.

I think, what may help, is if some of my readers could send me interesting love songs or songs that might relate to what you think might happen next? Who knows; maybe a song you send me could change my planned layout entirely, and then you'd be partially responsible for what happens! Dun dun dun!

But seriously, that would be a great help and confidence booster. I've banned all love songs from my mp3 player, so, that's not very productive. So send me cool songs/love songs/break up songs/ideas for the story. Much appreciated!

Until the next update then, I shall leave you with a short poem:

"Zim is green

Dib is white

Their love is odd and extreme

Bright and long-lasting, like stars in the night."


End file.
